Midnight Wolves
by MeggiieMoo
Summary: Its basically the opposite of Twilight, Hope you enjoy :


My life is like a rollercoaster with all the ups and downs, I mean one moment I'm upset and then this new guy comes along and makes everything seem okay.

My name is Marree Anne Tarbz; I'm an original teenage girl with brown hair and a side fringe and green eyes, I'm into fashion and have loads of friends. I live with my mum; my dad broke up with her just last year. My best friend Jade moved to Riley High School just a year ago.

Jade isn't like other girls, she is beautiful with her short blonde hair and fancy clothes. I have never seen anyone so beautiful and her family is just as gorgeous. Sometimes she acts kind of weird when there are crowds, I don't know why I guess she is just not a crowd person.

In a few weeks time it's time for the Riley Show, I personally can't wait. I'm thinking of inviting Jade it would be so fun. We could go on so many rides together and look at the animals and oh my god it would just be great!

I decided to ask mum over breakfast,

"Mum can jade and I go to the show together?"

"Okay, as long as you stay together"

Mum always gives me the as long as you stay together chat. I mean oh my god I'm 15!!!

After breakfast I quickly brushed my teeth and had a shower, I couldn't decide what to wear because it wasn't cold but it wasn't hot. I just grabbed some trackies and a blue v-neck t-shirt, I would rather be hot then freezing cold.

Finally mum was yelling at me to get my but into the car to go to school. I grabbed my bag and ran down the hall way, but then I noticed I didn't have my best friend bracelet so I bolted back to my room as fast as I could.

"Marree were going to be late, hurry up!" Mum screamed

I put my bracelet on and then ran back down the hallway. I'm not a very organised person but that's the way I am, I can't help that.

Once I was at school I saw Jade waiting for me outside the front office, I said bye to mum and bolted and gave Jade a hug. When I hugged her it felt as if she was stone, she wasn't moving and it didn't seem like she was breathing but of course she would have to be wouldn't she?

Jade and I walked to our first class together but jade kept her distance and I wondered why, she didn't usually act like this well not as bad as this. Some days when it was windy she acted like this all weird and keeping her distance but it wasn't windy today. It was hard to keep up to her she was walking so fast; I had to run to keep up.

Finally we were at our first class which was English; Jade was acting normal again so I decided to ask her if she wanted to go to the show with me.

"Jade I asked mum if it would be okay to go to the show together and she said it would be okay, did you want to go? It would be soooooo fun!"

"Umm when is it?" Jade replied

"Its in a few weeks time but i thought i should let you know beforehand"

"Oh, Umm I will have to let Jan... Mum know about it"

"Okay Awesome!"

Jade was all quiet for the rest of class, I didn't know why but soon enough it was change lesson time, Jade and I weren't in the same class for the next but we planned on meeting near the water fountain at recess.

My next class was Maths, I hate maths because isn't in it 2. I'm not good at maths and 3. I don't like my teacher. Well I walked in class and sat in my spare seat at the back I don't sit next to anyone in maths which was okay with me because there were no good people in the class.

I started doing my work and then i heard the door creak open, I looked up and saw a boy about my age. He walked to the teacher and handed him a sheet of paper, the teacher gestured him towards me, I forgot the seat next to me was the only spare.

He walked towards me and I was staring at him, he was so cute, he had brown messy hair, blue eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt with blue denim jeans.

"Hi, I'm Jake I just moved here yesterday"

I didn't remember how to speak his voice was just as nice as him. Finally I caught my breath and introduced myself, "Hey, I'm Marree"

"Nice to meet you Marree"

"You to," I said quickly looking away.

I tried concentrating on my work again but I couldn't, just knowing that he was next to me made my mind wonder. I heard Jake stand up and walk back to the teacher and grab a sheet, when he sat back down he seemed closer then he was before. I wasn't concentrating on anything and I was staring at him and he was staring back and then he grinned, quickly I turned away blushing, how could I not realize I was staring at him. As i turned away I knocked my pencil of the table and bent down to get it, Jake also bent down and we touched hands. His hand was really hot, I didn't think anybody could ever get to that temperature, it's not natural. Especially after hugging Jade, She is always freezing cold, also not natural.

Finally the bell went and I stood up quickly and my foot got caught on the leg of the chair and I tripped and dropped all my books. I was waiting to land on the ground but then all of a sudden I was boiling hot and I realized Jake had saved me from my fall.

Standing me up he cackled, "Wow, your a clumsy one aren't ya?"

"Ha-ha yeah," I said blushing.

Then he walked out of class with me, "What are you doing at recess?" Jake asked casually

"I have to meet my best friend Jade at the water fountain, then I don't know what we will do"

"Okay, sounds good"

"Well, see you around"

"Yeah, see you around," Jake said looking down

I was running late from talking to him so I decided to run most of the way because of course Jade will be at the fountain already.

Got to the fountain and of course Jade was already there.

"Hey Jade, there is this really cute new guy named Jake," I said walking towards her

When I got to Jade she pulled a face and held her nose, I didn't see why I couldn't smell anything.

"Jade are you okay?"

"Um I don't feel too well, I think I'm going to go home," jade replied turning away and starting to run off.

I didn't understand did I say something, No I don't think I did. I hope Jades okay she's been acting weird all day.

For the rest of recess I sat down wondering why Jade just ran off holding her nose. I couldn't smell anything, and I had a shower this morning so I knew it wasn't me.

"Hey Marree, Where's your friend?" Jake asked walking towards me

"Umm im not sure she's acting really weird but she said she didn't feel well"

"Oh okay" Jake also made a face trying not to hold his nose.

What was wrong with everybody, I couldn't smell anything.

"Umm Marree, I just remembered I have to get something for my next class, sorry" Jake said starting to walk off.

I sat by myself for the rest of recess eating my apple and still wondering what was happening.

I walked to my next class slowly; I really didn't want to go to it. Science is my worst class. I'm too clumsy to pour things or hold breakable things. Knowing me I would trip over and smash everything.

Finally I got to my class room door, they had already started. I quickly went to my seat tripping on the way, everyone laughed of course, how embarrassing.

The teacher explained to the whole class what to do but nothing sinked in. I sat there for the rest of my lesson, I couldn't concentrate when my best friend was acting weird and so was the gorgeous new guy. I decided to ask Jade what her problem was and if she was okay, I mean just making some lame excuse to go home.

Finally science was over; I walked out the class and wanted to go home. What was I going to do at lunch, and who was I going to hang with.

For the rest of the day I didn't do any work I just sat there. After it seemed like forever it was home time, the bell went and I got up and bolted as fast as I could to my car. I hated not knowing what was going on with jade.

"Hey darling, how was your day?" Mum asked as soon as I jumped in the car

"Well, it was alright besides jade was acting weird and went home early and we have this new guy and he's really nice but he acted weird as well," I replied

"Oh, I guess you will want to call Jade when you get home"

"Yes thank you mummy"

Once we got inside I dumped my bag on my bed snatched the phone out of mums hand and rang Jade.

"hello?"

"Hi, This is Marree is Jade there?"

"Err, I'll just grab her"

"Hello Marree?"

"Hey Jade, Are you feeling better?"

"Umm yeah I am thanks"

"Thats great, will you be at school tomorrow? I want to show you that new guy, he is so cute!"

"Umm no i wont be, I don't think you should be friends with him"

"What? Why?"

"I just don't think you should, I mean you hardly know him"

"Jade i hardly knew you and we are know best friends"

"Well just please be careful"

"Umm okay?"

"Anyway Leah wants the phone, I'm off Cya"

"Bye," I answered but it was too late Jade had already hung up.

What was going on, how could she hate him already, she hasn't even met him.

I wanted to have an early night tonight so I went into the lounge room waiting for tea to be ready. The smell of lasagne was making me starving, I couldn't wait any longer. Luckily mum called me to the kitchen to eat my tea. I ate it without a sound, how could I talk when there was lasagne (the best food in the world) to eat!

Once I finished my tea I helped mum with the dishes and then went to my room, I wanted it to be tomorrow so I could ask Jake what his problem was yesterday and why he acted that way. But then again I didn't want it to be tomorrow because I will be worried about his answer. Why does life have to be so complicated, why cant it just be simple, Have great friends a good boyfriend and then we live happily ever after like in fairy tales.

I laid on my bed thinking over what I was going to say to Jake but after a while I fell asleep and before I knew it I woke up to the sun shining through my window.

It's a new day, hopefully a better one then yesterday. Oh I still don't know what I'm going to say to Jake, maybe I should just come straight out and say what was your problem yesterday you were acting weird.

I laid on my bed too tired to get up until I heard my tummy rumble. I guess I should get up now, I rolled off my bed and then stretched, I wonder if it was hot today. I love the hot weather, i'm not too keen on the wet cold weather.

I stumbled down the hall way to the kitchen where mum was cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs yum!

"Morning sweet, how was you sleep?" Mum asked me all happy

"mm.. alright thanks," I groaned

I sat at the table waiting for my breakfast and then the phone rang. I ran to it not thinking of who it could be.

"Hello, Marree speaking"

"Hey Marree, Its jade."

"Jade how are you?"

"Yeah, good thanks, are you going to school today?"

"Yeah are you?"

"No, mum wants to do this shopping thing with me"

"umm okay"

"Well I rang to say that I'm not going to the Riley show"

"what? Why?"

"well, you know what I'm like with crowds i hate them"

"But it will be fun jadeeeyy"

"I know and I have to go camping"

"Well it goes for 10 days, im sure we can find a day"

"I cant go okay?"

"Umm okay"

"sorry i'm just really tired"

"I think I'll hang with Jake today"

"NO"

"jade you don't even know him!"

"Well i have to go Bye"

Jade hung up on me, I couldn't believe it.

"Breakfasts ready darling," Mum said putting my plate on the table

"Thanks mum," I grumbled

I sat at the table eating slowly, I had never had a fight with jade, and fighting over a guy how stupid. But then again how could she tell me not to hang with him, he's heaps nice.

I put the last mouthful of food in my mouth and jumped up to wash my plate.

I was ready way to early so I decided to go for a walk to the park. I told mum and of course she gave me the be careful, take your phone chat. It annoys me but I guess she's just trying to protect me.

I grabbed my shoes and pulled them on, walked out the door and realized it was raining. The rain didn't stop me from going for my walk even know I hate the rain. I walked to the park and sat under a tree, the only dry place. It was peaceful there, no sound besides the birds.

While I was sitting there i was thinking of what to do. Should i listen to my best friend and not be friends with jake or should I go with me and be friends. I thought i should make my own decisions, and my decision was to be friends with Jake. I sat under that tree for a while until my phone beeped, it was mum saying that I should be walking home.

Once I got home mum was sitting in the study checking her e-mails. I walked straight past her to my room. I grabbed my bag and made sure I had the right books then I went down the hall and waited for mum.

On the way to school mum was rather quiet, she usually talks my ear off but today she just let me listen to my music.

Eventually we were at school, it was weird not seeing Jade standing at the office waiting for me. I didn't exactly want to be at school today because there would be no Jade and I was going to ask Jake what was wrong with him yesterday.

I stumbled out the car, waved good bye to mum and slowly walked towards the office. Mum drove off faster than she should, I sat down on a step and got my book that I had to read for an English project.

"Hi Marree," I heard a familiar voice say

I looked up and there was Jake standing smiling. Would I ever get use to his charming looks or would I just lose my breath every time I see him.

"Oh Hey Jake," I replied catching my breath

"Umm, I wanted to apologise about yesterday, just running off like that"

"Well, yeah was a bit weird"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jake said looking down, "Would you mind if I explained it some time? Somewhere private"

"Umm okay,"

We sat talking for a while about a maths assignment we have. Then the bell rang, Jake jumped up and helped me up and grabbed my bag for me.

"Thanks," I said shyly

He walked me to my first class talking about a car his mate got on the weekend, the good thing was I know a fair bit about cars. He seemed a bit shocked of how much I knew.

"Well, Thanks for walking me to class, Hope your not late to yours"

"Nah It'll be fine, You hanging with your mate at recess?"

"Umm no"

"Oh sweet, meet me at the drink fountain"

"Okay," I answered while quickly walking into class.

Oh my god, I couldn't believe it. The gorgeous new guy wanted to hang with me.

I took my seat and waited until class started. Once my teacher explained the task my brain just seemed turned off, I couldn't concentrate it was like this guy was trying to ruin my school life but make my casual life way better.

I tried my best to work out what I was supposed to be doing I wasn't very successful but there was one bit that I had done before so it was easy to do when my mind was somewhere else.

Finally it was class change; my next class was English, my top class. I always do well in English so hopefully it should be easy when I was too busy thinking about Jake.

I got to class took my seat and the teacher handed the work out. I was right it was dead easy, I whizzed through my sheets. Before I knew it the recess bell went.

I rushed out of class to the drink fountain to meet Jake, he wasn't there yet so I sat down waiting.

"Hey, how was class?" Jake said making me jump, how did he always just pop out of nowhere.

"yeah, English was good and easy, what about you?"

"Yeah easy," he said laughing

"So, why did you want to hang out with me, I mean I'm sure there are heaps of other people..."

"Yes, there is heaps of other people but none of them are as perfect as you," Jake said interrupting me

I was to shocked for speaking I couldn't believe that Jake the gorgeous new guy just said that I, Marree, was perfect.

"M me, you think I'm perfect?"

"Well, perfect for me"

"Thanks," I said shyly

"So, what are you doing after school?"

"Umm, I'm not sure"

Jake started walking to a seat and I followed him but I tripped on the way.

"Oh my god, Marree are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine, my leg hurts a bit"

"Let me have a look"

I rolled up my pants, I was bleeding pretty badly. It bled more than it hurt.

"Marree I will go get a teacher, thats a pretty bad cut"

"Jake relax im fine"

"Stay there, im getting a teacher," Jake said running off

I was sitting on the cold concrete bleeding, Jake must really like me to call me perfect and freak out over a cut. I hoped he did like me because secretly I liked him more than I thought possible but then again what would I do about Jade? Would she just get over it and learn to like Jake?

Before I knew it Jake came running back with a teacher.

"Ohh that's a nasty cut you got there Marree," Mrs. Ash said with a worried look on her face.

"Mrs. Ash its really not that bad"

"Yes it is, I think you should go get it checked out at the doctors"

"That's really not necessary"

"Yes it is, you could have something in it," Mrs. Ash said turning to Jake, "Jake could you please help Marree up to the front office so she could go home"

"Of course I can Mrs. Ash," Jake replied with a big grin on his face

Mrs. Ash walked off and Jake started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Lets get you upto the office," Jake said picking me up.

"Jake I can walk!"

"Dont you trust me?"

"Well, yes I do but I don't like getting carried"

"But you have to look hurt"

"Fine," I grumbled

I got to admit it wasn't too bad being carried by Jake; you couldn't tell you were moving much. It was kind of nice being this close to him.

Next minute it was nice and warm, I looked up and we were in the office. Somehow Jake must have opened the door while carrying me.

"Oh what do we have here?" the lady at the desk said

"Marree tripped over and has a pre bad cut on her knee"

"Okay, pop her down on the seat"

Jake put me down sadly; I think he just cured my fear of being picked up.

"Okay, Marree is it?"

"yes"

"Lets have a look at your cut"

My pants were still rolled up so I just moved my knee so she could see.

"Wow, missy i think we should send you home to get that checked out"

"Mm okay," I said

Why would I want to go home? Jake was at school, I don't want to leave him.

They rang my mum and explained what happened. I sat in the office waiting for them to say mum was coming to get me. It felt like they were talking to mum forever but really it was just a few minutes.

"Marree your mum is on her way"

"Okay thank you"

I sat with Jake waiting for my mum to come, then the bell went.

"Jake you can go back to class now," the lady at the desk said

"Umm, I would rather stay and explain exactly what happened to Marrees mum"

"No Jake, go back to class"

I was starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood. The next thing I knew I was in a room laying on a bed. It wasn't my room, I quickly sat up looking around and realised my leg was hurting pretty bad now.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I heard mum ask and walking toward the bed

"Umm sore, Did i pass out?"

"Yeah you did, lucky Jake was there to help me get you to the car"

"You know JAKE!?"

This wasn't a good thing that mum knew I was hanging out with a guy.

"Yes, he's a nice guy and good looking, you should date him"

"umm yeah, he is a nice guy," I said looking down, Mum had the same taste as guys as me.

I laid back down feeling a little dizzy again, I wonder what Jakes doing now or Jade, i hope she has forgiven me and realised Jake was a nice guy.

"Marree, how are you feeling?" A voice I didn't recognise asked me

I sat up and saw it was the doctor.

"Well, A little dizzy and my leg is hurting a bit"

"Okay, lets take a look at your wound"

He took something off my leg and had a look.

"Still bleeding, I think we will have to put some stitches on"

"Okay, then can I go home?"

"Yes, Okay let's get this done"

He walked over to the cupboard and got something I wasn't quite sure what it was.

He told me to lie back down and relax, I lay down and then I felt a really bad pain in my leg.

"ouch," I screamed pulling away a bit

"Its okay Marree, Try not to move," I heard the doctor say

I laid on the bed in pain, I decided to think about something that would get my mind off of the pain. Of course that something would be Jake.

"Okay Marree, You're free to go," I heard that annoying doctor's voice breaking me away from my thoughts

I heard the doctor walk out and my mum walking to help me out of bed.

I slowly got up trying not to go dizzy again, I hobbled out to the car with my leg hurting.

We drove home in silence; I wonder why mum hasn't been talking my ear off like she usually does. I think I might call jade when I get home or should I just leave it because she wasn't very happy to talk to me this morning.

Finally we were home from the hospital I was so tired that I couldn't be bothered walking inside but of course I had to. I got out the car slowly trying not to hurt my leg, I limped inside and sat on the lounge.

I looked up at the clock and it was 2:00pm, I couldn't believe how long we were at the hospital. School was finished in an hour and my leg was still hurting.

"Honey, did you want something to eat seeing we were in hospital and missed lunch"

Just as mum asked me my tummy rumbled, I didn't realise how hungry I was until now.

"I guess that's a yes," Mum laughed hearing my tummy rumble

"Yes thanks mum, I'm going to go sit down"

"Alright, I will bring your tea into you"

"Thanks mum," I said plopping into the chair in the lounge room.

I sat in the lounge room listening to mum cooking, I wondered what she was cooking but I didn't ask.

Just at that moment I thought of Jake, I wondered if he was wondering how I was and if he was thinking about me.

I must of dozed off because the next thing I knew I opened my eyes and heard the phone ringing. I wonder what the time is, how long had I been sleeping for?

I heard mum say Hello to the person on the phone and then she walked into the lounge room, to see if I was awake I guessed.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake, it's for you," Mum said handing me the phone

For me? Who could it be? Jade maybe, no it couldn't be she wouldn't ring me after a fight.

"Hello?" I said wondering who's voice will answer me

"Hi Marree, Its Jake"

Jake, how did he get my number and why would he be ringing me.

"Oh Jake, How did you get my number?"

"Your mum gave it to me, I asked for it so I could ring and see how you were."

"Oh okay, well my legs still sore, I got stitches"

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah, its gross," I laughed

"So when can I talk to you about you know?"

"Umm, now? I'm not up to much"

"Umm, Okay, Where, and how are you getting there?"

"Oh well, I was going to say walk but I don't think that's a good idea," I giggled

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

"Umm Alright, wait you don't know where I live?"

"Hmm, well I'll find it," Jake said laughing

"Umm okay then"

"See you soon, Bye," he said then hung up

I dropped the phone and hopped up forgetting about my leg and then screaming and falling back down.

Mum came running in; I guess she heard me scream.

"Honey, What are you doing trying to get up?"

"I wanted to tell you that Jakes coming to pick me up were going out"

"How are you supposed to be going out with your leg like that?"

"Well, I do have crutches and I'm sure Jake will look after me"

"But,"

"Mum, it will be okay"

"Okay, I'm just stressing because my baby girl is going out with a guy"

"Mum, nothings happening with Jake"

"Well, Do you like him?"

"Mum can we not talk about this?"

"Oh sweetie, you do don't you?"

"MUM! He's going to be here soon, I'm getting changed"

"Okay sweetie"

This time I remembered about my leg because mum handed me my crutches. I stumbled up and awkwardly hobbled down the hall way into my room.

I fell on my bed dropping my crutches on the ground, how was I going to get dressed I wondered.

I thought I should where trackies might be easier then jeans sticking to my leg, but what top would I wear?

I picked my crutches up and hopped over to the wardrobe, well not much there so I went to ask mum where my peace top was. She said it was in the dryer, but it was dry.

"Sweetie, you sit down I will get your top"

"Okay, thanks mum"

I sat down and then heard a knock on the door, Oh no mums in the laundry she wouldn't have heard so I got up and hopped to the door. I leaned on the crutches and tried opening it, I almost fell backwards but warm arms stopped me.

I then heard mum come out just as Jake was standing me up.

"Oh Hello Jake, will you be alright with clumsy Marree here?" Mum said, Why does she always have to embarrass me!

"Yeah, of course," Jake said looking at me grinning, "I wouldn't let anything hurt her, not even the ground"

Mum and Jake both laughed and I just looked down, Mum then handed me my top. Oh my god how embarrassing getting handed a top in front of Jake, He's probably thinking, she can't even get her on tops!

"Umm, Excuse me but I'm just going to get changed," I said quickly turning away and trying to get to my room as fast as I can, not very easy when you're on crutches.

After I was dressed I brushed my hair, looked in the mirror and then hopped to Jake side.

"Okay, I'm ready, where are we going?"

"My house"

"Umm, well don't stay out to late," Mum said interrupting; honestly do mums always have to interrupt.

"okay, lets go," I said pushing Jake as hard as I could when I'm on crutches towards the door.

Jake and I walked out waved good bye to mum and got in the car. We pulled out the drive way and started off down the road, heading towards the forest.

"Umm why are we heading towards the forest, i thought we were going to your house?" I asked

"Well, I need to show you something and I can't show it in the house"

"Show me something?" I repeated wondering what it could be.

"Well, yeah but I'll warn you now, It will be a big shock and you won't believe it"

I didn't say a word, I just sat there thinking of what it could be but couldn't come up with any conclusions.

We sat there in silence until we reached the forest, Jake got out the car and before I knew it he was at my door opening it for me.

I grabbed my crutches but they wouldn't budge, they seemed like they were caught on something. I kept pulling on it then Jake took over and just pulled them and then they were out, how embarrassing making me look like a weakling.

I hopped out the car grabbing my crutches before I fell.

"Okay, Your on crutches already so I don't want to scare you, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Well, I'm not sure what it is but I think I can"

"Okay then, here goes"

Jake took his top off, I never realized how nice his body was. He was so musclier.

Next minute he started running and then from there it all happened so fast, his pants went flying and his body started changing into a dog like shape but way bigger then a dog.

He then turned to look at me, I was lost for words he was a wolf I think. He looked like a giant dog with reddish fur; he was scary but gorgeous at the same time.

He stared at me for a few minutes, waiting for my reaction i guessed. But then I smiled and said,

"Well, definitely not what I was expecting"

He just looked at me and it looked like he smiled but I couldn't be sure. He started walking towards me and laid next to me and I sat down or should I say fall down patting him. I felt weird patting him but what else would I do?

Jake didn't seem to mind, he just cuddled closer. We sat there until my phone rang and it was mum asking where we were. We lost track of time oops, Jake stood up coming and pushing his nose into me. At first I didn't know what he was doing but he meant lean on me to help you get up.

I got up then struggled to the car and sat in it, and then I wondered what Jake was going to wear because he ripped his pants when he was.... umm I don't know what to call it but yeah.

Then the car door opened and Jake got in as a person and he had pants on but no top. I couldn't help myself I had to ask.

"Umm where did you get the pants?"

He just looked at me and laughed,

"After everything you just saw, you ask about my pants"

"Well, Yeah I guess"

"I bought spares," Jake said still laughing

I just sat there grinning.

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Wow that's unexplainable!"

"Okay, Well it's a secret don't tell anyone!"

"Okay, why, why did you tell me this?"

"Marree, I like you.... a lot"

At that point we were on the road again, on the way home.

"Really?" Was all I could say?

"Yes Marree, A lot and I told you this because you see how I acted the other day?"

"Yeah?" I still didn't have a clue what he was on about

"well, your friend is also keeping a secret just as bad as mine"

"wha, What do you mean?"

"Well, its not really my place to tell you what she is but wolfs don't get along you could say we are enemies"

"Right, that could explain why she didn't want me friends with you"

"Well, I don't like what she is but I cant say anything she was here before me and I will do anything that makes you happy"

"Okay, Thanks and what makes me happy is you being with me," I answered going red but smiling

"Well, that's good to hear. I was afraid you were going to run a mile when I showed you"

"You're not that scary"

He stopped the car and I looked up and we were home I didn't realize how dark it was.

Jake opened the door and got me my crutches for me. I hobbled to the door and of course mum was all ready there opening it, she's so nosey!

"Hey guys, Did you have fun?"

"Yes thanks, Sorry for being late," Jake answered my mum

"No, don't worry about it, I'm glad you had fun"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Marree?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Don't you want to come in?" Mum asked

"Nah, I better get home"

"Weren't you just there?"

"Yeah, my brother needs help with his car, totally hopeless without me," Jake laughed while getting into his car.

Mum and I waved goodbye then went inside.

"So, tell me every detail, do you and Jake have like a thing?" Mum of course was on my back with guy talk.

"MUM! Yes we like each other that's it"

"Naww, my baby girl has a boy friend"

"Mum I'm going to my room, I'm tired"

"Wait, Jade called asking where you were"

"Oh, okay"

I grabbed the phone to make it look like I was going to phone her and walked to my room. Why would I phone her back when all she was going to do is tell me not to be friends with Jake and also she's been keeping a secret from me of what she is.

I got to my room and decided to look up werewolves on my laptop. I was tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep after what I just saw and until I found out what Jade is.

It took a while for my laptop to load but when it did, I loaded Google and typed in werewolves. Lots of results came up but one took my attention more than others, it tribal werewolves – enemies of the vampires. I clicked on that not believing vampires are real, I wasn't sure werewolves were real but Jake proved the I'll believe it if i see it saying.

I read all about the tribal werewolves and it was exactly what Jake showed me and told me, Of course there was a couple of more facts but the main one was vampires are there enemies.

Vampires and werewolves are the new things in my life. I couldn't believe it i thought it was a dream, I slapped myself to wake me up but I was already awake. My life was getting like a fairy tale with mythical creatures next thing I know I will find out my teacher is a fairy.

I went back to the Google home page and looked up vampires, they had all the scary blood sucking vampires and then they had a vampire result saying – Vampires,  
Speed, unbelievably strong, Unbelievably gorgeous and blood drinker.

I clicked on that one, Blood drinker could explain why Jade acts strange when I am too close to her. I read more and it just explained Jade so well that I couldn't take any more and I slammed my laptop shut and fell on my bed not using my crutches.

I wanted to go to sleep and not believe it but then again I did want to believe today happened because Jake and I had something and that's all that mattered.

I grabbed the phone that was lying next to me and dialled Jades number, I didn't want to phone her to talk nicely, I wanted to have a go at her for keeping a secret like that from me, at least Jake has the guts to tell me what he is and lets me be friends with a vampire.

"Hello Marree," Jade answered

"Hi, How did you know it was me?"

"Well, you were going to ring back so yeah"

"Right, Why didn't you tell me what you are?" I said then I realised what if I'm wrong and she thinks I'm a total nutcase?

"Because I thought you would be scared and everything was fine until the stupid dog Jake came,"

"Well, I'm sorry to say jade but you're going to have to learn to put up with him because we have something"

"I know, that's what I was ringing for"

"Wait, how do you know where I was and everything?"

"Well, I can tell the future kind of, Its hard to explain,"

"oh right, Well, Jake said I can be friends with who I want"

"Well, I don't think I will be able to handle being near him, he stinks"

"What? No he doesn't!"

"He thinks I stink as well, we have different scents, you have a scent as well but it's not appealing to me if you know what I mean so I can handle being around you"

"Oh, I have a question?"

"Go ahead"

"How do you handle school with like all the blood and stuff?"

"Well, I don't drink human blood, I drink animal blood"

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that, isn't it hard?"

"Yeah, very hard, the burning in your throat is unbearable but I just hold my breath, you see I don't have to breath, basically I'm the walking dead," Jade said giggling.

That sent shivers up my spine; I never thought of it like that at least Jakes alive.

"Oh, right how do you become a vampire exactly?"

"Look, Marree it's getting late, I'm sure your mum will come up to check on you before she goes to sleep, we have been talking for a while, I will come round some time to explain everything, I'm sorry but I won't be at school for quite a while"

"Oh okay, Thank you anyway, Bye Jade"

"Bye Marree," Jade said then hung up.

I threw the phone on the ground and got into my pyjamas, so hard when your leg has stitches. Once I was in my pyjamas i looked at my clock, it was 10:30, I couldn't believe how late it was.

I jumped into bed and closed my eyes tightly trying to get to sleep but it was no hope, I was so tired but had so many things running through my head.

Next thing I knew I got woken up by a big THUMP! I turned on my light and the clock said 1:00 am, I then looked around and saw Jake standing at the end of my bed grinning.

Was I dreaming or was he really there?

"Hey Marree, sorry I woke you," Jake whispered

"Oh Jake, its okay, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again," he said looking down

"Oh right, how did you get in here?"

"Well, umm the window was open"

"Oh okay"

I then moved over and let Jake sit with me, there were so many things I wanted to say and ask him but I was just too tired to speak.

He told me to lie down and go back to sleep, how could I sleep when JAKE was in my room lying with me?

At one stage I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Jake snoring. I pushed Jakes arm off of me and tried waking him up so mum wouldn't hear him snoring.

I didn't have much luck until I tickled him; I never knew how much a guy could be ticklish. I tickled his stomach and he started laughing and it was so loud. I had to stop tickling him or mum would hear him no doubt.

As soon as I stopped I told him to be quiet or mum will here, He kissed my head and said,

"I'll see you at school" then jumped out the window, I didn't hear him land so I stumbled out of bed grabbed my crutches and looked out my window. There was no sign it's like he just vanished in thin air, Impossible I know but then again anything's possible now, My boyfriends a wolf and my best friends a vampire. Seems like a dream, I still have trouble realising Jake is my boyfriend, all mine.

I was sick of using my crutches so I tried walking down the hall way without them, it hurt a lot but I managed. I think I better use them until next week like the doctor told me to.

I sat at the table while mum was getting me breakfast 'coco pops' my favourite. I wondered if mum heard Jake laughing but she hasn't said anything about it, if she did she usually would of grounded me for life!

We sat at the table in silence eating our breakfast, Mum was really quiet. I decided to break the silence,

"Mum about the Riley show I don't want to go anymore,"

"Why? I thought you really wanted to go with Jade?"

"Well, I did but she has to go camping with her family," I pulled a face hoping she would believe the excuse Jade once told me

"Oh okay, You haven't been talking about Jade much is everything okay between you and her?" Luckily mum did believe my excuse but I have to try and find another excuse why we haven't been talking much. I haven't ever been good at lying but here goes.

"Well, Jade doesn't really like meeting new people you know that's why we hang round no one else accept ourselves at school,"

"That doesn't explain why you haven't been talking much," Its so hard to get mum to believe me.

"You see, I have been hanging round Jake to make him feel welcome and stuff and know were yeah you know, it's hard on Jade she thinks that I will never be with her and always be with Jake"

"Oh, I understand but you should never dump your friends for a boy,"

"MUM! I know and I'm not, I know what I'm doing its just hard to explain, if I need help or anything I will come to you okay?"

"Okay and where are your crutches?"

"In my room, I have to go get ready," I said getting up to wash my bowl.

I had a shower which was really awkward with stitches and then yelled out to mum,

"WHATS THE TEMPERATURE TODAY?"

"SHORTS!" she yelled back, that's what I love about my mum I ask her the temperature and she answers with clothing.

I grabbed my shorts from my wardrobe and a tank top with a wolf on it; I thought it could be my own personal joke. Once I was dressed I hopped my way down to the kitchen and packed my bag.

Mum was up in her room getting ready for work I guessed; mum has just started a new job as a hairdresser. Which I think is awesome! If I go out somewhere she can do my hair for free!

Then there was a knock on the door, mum was getting ready so she couldn't get it so I guess I should get it. I hobbled to the door dropping my books on the way and opened the door. It was Jake standing there, I wonder why he was here?

"Hey Jake"

"Hello Marree, Just wondering if you wanted a lift to school seeing your mum has a new job and stuff."

"Umm that would be great, Please come in"

I shut the door and went back into the kitchen picking my books up on the way, Jake followed me. I put the rest of my books in my bag clumsily.

"Oh Marree, I didn't know you had visitors sorry"

"Oh sorry Mrs. Tarbz," Jake said very apologetic

"Jake its okay I don't mind and please call me Bianca"

"Okay Bianca, thank you"

"Anytime"

"Umm Bianca, can I drive Marree to school? I thought it would help you seeing its your first day of work and all?"

"Oh Jake that would be great thank you so much!"

"Anytime"

Mum smiled and then gave me a hug and a kiss and waved good bye and left for work. As soon as mum was out of sight I gave Jake a hug, I couldn't believe how close we were already. Jake grabbed my bag and carried it out to the car for me like a gentleman, I was happy he carried it for me because I think I would struggle with crutches and a bag on my back.

We drove to school listening to music and Jake asked an occasional about me like what's my favourite colour and have you always lived here and blah, blah, blah.

Once we were at school a guy came up to Jake, a new kid i would say because I never seen him before and done some hand shake thing that was way too complicated for me,

"Hey Jake, who's the girl?" the guy said looking towards me

"This is Marree, My girlfriend," Jake said with a big grin

It was weird hearing someone say that I'm there 'girlfriend' especially a gorgeous person like Jake.

"Oh, Hi there Marree, I'm Chris, Jake and I have been friends for a long time"

"Hi Chris, Its nice to meet you," I said happily

I wonder how they know each other, how they met I wanted to ask but I felt rude to.

Jake and Chris talked until the bell went and I said a little good bye and walked to my class, it was double maths. I was late everyone was already seated and the teacher was just starting to explain what to do. I apologised quickly and hopped to my chair as quick as I could on crutches.

I sat there tapping my pencil on my book while the teacher was talking, it seemed like this class was taking forever. I know its double maths but come on! It's been like half an hour so I still have one and a half left until I see Jake.

I finished my work and was half asleep when the bell rung, I packed my books up and was of course the last person out class stupid crutches.

By the time I got to the fountain where Jake and I decided to meet every day at recess and lunch, Jake and Chris were already there laughing and talking.

"Hey, how was double maths?" Jake asked still laughing from something Chris said I gathered

"Meh, Boring as! What about your class?"

"Yeah, Good Chris and I had the same class," Jake answered laughing again

"Okay, that's cool"

Chris asked questions for the whole of recess and then I soon found out Chris was a wolf as well, He was a part of Jakes gang which they call a tribe. That shocked me and I wondered how you become a wolf and I also wondered how you become a vampire.

The recess bell went and Jake asked if I mind skipping class, I didn't really so we said goodbye to Chris and Jake drove to this place that I didn't have a clue where we were.

Jake pulled over and looked and me and said,

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea when you're on crutches, we have to do a bit of hiking"

"It's okay, I'll manage but where are we?"

"I wanted to show you this place I go when I'm a wolf, its best in the middle of the night with the big moon but it beautiful at any time a bit like you," Jake said laughing a bit.

We got out the car and Jake led the way I followed slowly but as quick as I could manage. It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, we walked through the trees and out to a big grass area and then there was a hill, I guessed that hill was what Jake was talking about.

Jake stood there and just looked at me to see my reaction. I walked forward and up the hill which I had to do without my crutches which hurt a bit but I managed.

On top of the hill you could see the whole of Riley, the school the show grounds everything! It was so pretty and incredible. It didn't look real,

"It's incredible up here it's unrealistic, how did you find it?"

"Well when you're running around as a wolf at midnight you run into these things,"

We sat there for ages talking about random things until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"MARREE! Where are you?!"

"Mum?" Oh god its mum she knows I'm not at school great what am I going to say? If I tell the truth and say I'm wagging with Jake she will never let me see Jake again!

"YES! It's your mother, I got a phone call from your school asking why you're not at school, are you wagging missy?" Mum said not sounding very happy

"Err, umm I left something at school and Jake took it home and he forgot to bring it so I'm getting it now," the words came out in a rush I was so nervous that mum was going to like ground me for life or something worse never let me see Nick EVER again!

"Really? Did you know and what is that something you forgot"

How did I know she wasn't going to buy that lame excuse, hmm what did I forget. I have never been good at lying.

"I forgot my drink bottle," I quickly answered.

"Oh okay, well hurry back to school!"

"Okay, what did you say to the school?"

"I said you stayed at a mates last and you should be getting to school soon," Mum answered

I couldn't believe mum lied for me, she is now the best mum out.

"Oh okay, thanks mum and I should have told you"

"Yes you should of! Anyway I have to go seeing I'm at work, now BE GOOD!"

"Yes mum, Bye"

I quickly hung up before mum could say anything else.

"I think we should go back to school now," I said looking at Jake and laughing

"Yeah, Me to can't believe your mum bought that"

"Hay wasn't that bad was it?"

"Sort of," Jake giggled

We stumbled back down the hill and into the car on the way back to school. On the way back it seemed longer then the way there.

By the time we got back to school it was lunch time and I was starving. Jake and I went to the cafeteria and got some lunch when I saw Jade, what was she doing here? She said she won't be at school for a while.

I didn't know what to do, if I should bolt up to her and hug her because I've missed her or stay away because I smell like a dog. I really wanted to give her a hug and say sorry for fighting and here I am holding hands with her enemy, yes I feel bad for ditching my friend for a person I have just met but I love him more than I thought possible and I don't want to lose him. If I ever do lose him I don't think I could live any longer.

Luckily I didn't have to make the decision, Jade walked over to me crinkling her nose but still hugged me. She didn't have to but I guess she didn't want to offend me after the fights we have had lately.

"Marree, I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting it was stupid and I can't believe I said those things," Jade said looking down sadly

"Jade, What are you doing here and don't be sorry I understand"

"I came here to apologise, It was stupid and I want to talk to you privately after school okay? I will meet you at the office"

At this stage I looked at Jake and he was staring out the window, trying to get the smell off his mind I guessed.

"Umm, Yeah sure"

Then the sound of the bell broke Jakes thoughts and made him jump fifty feet in the air. The rest of school was boring and quiet, Jake didn't say much I guess he could still smell vampire. He didn't look very happy so I went to ask what was wrong but the home time bell went and he gave me a kiss and then was nowhere to be seen. Was it because of the vampire smell? Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did.

I walked to the office and Jade was waiting there like she said,

"Hey Jade, So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"I was actually coming to say goodbye," Jade replied sadly

"Goodbye?" I repeated, I was stunned, my best friend in the whole world was leaving

"yeah, take a walk with me"

We walked down the road to the forest in silence besides the sound of me stumbling down the road; of course you couldn't here little miss graceful walking next to me.

"Okay, so why and where are you going?" I said turning to face Jade

"Well, with werewolves in this town its not safe for me and my family to be here"

"Oh, where are you going then and will you visit?" I sobbed

"I'm sorry Marree but I can't tell you where and I have looked like this for 100's of years and people are starting to wonder why I never change, it's time to move on," Jade told me

I couldn't help it I just fell to the ground, dropping my crutches balling my eyes out, I couldn't believe she was actually leaving Riley.

"Look Marree, Your happy with Jake right?"

I managed to get out a "yeah"

"Exactly, so you will be fine after time you will forget about me and go on with your life"

"It's not that easy Jade"

"It's easier for you than for me, I mean my memory is better than a normal humans okay"

"Yeah whatever" I said still sobbing

"Marree, I didn't want it to be like this, I didn't even want you finding out what I am because I didn't want to hurt you or scare you even"

"Jade if you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't be leaving"

"Marree, Don't please just take it as it is and I will miss you"

I stood up wiping my tears,

"Okay, when are you going?"

"Now," Jade replied giving me a hug and disappearing.

Where did she go I thought to myself, I sat back down still crying I don't think I would be able to walk home just now.

"Marree," I heard someone calling my name then I opened my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because Jake was sitting next to me with a heap of other guys.

"Marree, Are you okay?"

I sat up looking around, it was dark.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said standing up

"What happened?"

"Nothing don't worry about it"

"Marree, you can tell us"

"I don't want to, I have to go I'm sure mums worried about me"

"Okay, guys go ahead I will find you after, I'm going to take Marree home"

"No, you go with them where ever your going, I'll be fine walking home"

I started walking off forgetting all about me having crutches, I was in too much pain from jade leaving to realise about the pain in my leg.

"No Marree, I will take you"

"Fine," I moaned

We walked out of the forest me still sobbing a bit. Jake opened the car door for me and I hopped in.

We drove down the road and Jake asked me, "Something happened out there Marree and I'm going to found out what"

"Yes something did but no you're not and I'm fine so relax"

"Marree, you were asleep in the forest"

"Fine! Jade left and she isn't visiting," all the words came out in a rush so they all jumbled together.

"Wow, Marree calm down," Jake said putting his arm around me

I hadn't realised I was still balling in to tears; the only time someone has left me was my dad last year. I didn't cope to well with that either, I wouldn't talk for like a week. At least I was talking this time.

Finally we were at my place; I wiped my tears away and got out the car.

Jake walked over to me and hugged me,

"Are you sure your okay?"

"No but I will be," I said trying to fake a smile, by the face Jake made I don't think it worked

"Okay, Lets get you inside"

"Kay"

Jake went to knock on the door and I yelled WAIT!

"What?" Jake said turning to look at me

"I have keys"

"Oh," Jake said laughing, "Over reaction"

"Sorry," I replied joining in to the laughter

I found the keys in my bag and unlocked the door, walking in the lights were off. Wasn't mum home yet? I thought she would have been.

"Mum?" I called out turning the lights on, there was no reply.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper I assumed it was from mum and I ran over to it.

It read:

Bianca, I am so sorry for upsetting Marree but my family and I are leaving town. We went for a walk in the forest if she hasn't come home yet. I am so sorry.

Jade xo

I couldn't believe she wrote a letter to mum. Mum would probably be in the forest alone looking for me.

Great I didn't know where mum was and I was upset just what I needed.

"Umm, Jake are you hungry?"

"No thanks"

"Okay, do you mind if I make something I'm starving"

"No, go don't starve yourself," Jake said grinning, my favourite smile

It made me smile, I didn't know if he was just smiling because he was happy or was he smiling to make me happy?

I grabbed some left over lasagne we had a few days ago for tea and heated it in the microwave, who ever invented the microwave is a genius.

"Jake, You go catch up with your friends, don't let me keep you"

"Nah, there fine I want to stay here with you"

"But how will you find them?"

"They will hear me"

"Hear you?"

"Yeah, when I'm in my wolf image we can hear each other's thoughts that's how we communicate"

"Oh, Interesting..." I said slowly

"Yeah"

The microwave beeped to say the lasagne is ready, I grabbed it out and sat at the table eating it slowly, I felt rude eating in front of Jake.

Then I heard a creak of the door, mum was home.

"Marree? I'm sorry I'm late"

"Mum!" I ran to her jumping in her arms.

"Marree, what's a matter? You haven't gave me a hug like this for ages"

"Jade left town," I heard Jake say

"Oh Marree," Mum said

I couldn't help it now, I balled my eyes out and I just wanted to run and hide. Jake would have thought I was such a sook.

I stayed hugging mum and just letting all my tears out for a couple of minutes then I pulled myself away and went up stairs pulling Jake along with me.

I cried myself to sleep after a few hours, Jake stayed hugging me and honestly I think he fell asleep as well.

In the morning I woke up with sore eyes, I guess I cried that much. How could Jade do this, she knew how much I cared about her.

I sat up slightly lifting Jakes arm off of me because he was still asleep, I wonder why mum didn't tell him to go home. Maybe she thought that I needed comfort.

I got up washed my face and ran down stairs to find a note on the cupboard.

Hey Honey,

Sorry, You woke up with me not home again.  
I am at work, tonight I will take you out for dinner and we can talk about last night,  
I'm really sorry hon.

Love Mum xx

I'm not sure if I want to talk about last night, with mum anyway. Surely she has heard the news about Jade leaving by now.

I was getting breakfast when I heard somebody walking down the stairs, Jake I guessed.

"Good Morning Tarbzy," Jakes voice called from behind me

"Tarbzy?" I echoed, it shocked me, No one ever gave me nicknames

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"More than okay," I said smiling turning to face him.

"Well, you seem sure a lot happier than," Jake said making a weird face as if to say should I not have mentioned last night.

I grinned and said, "Well not really but I guess you can't help the past"

"That's a good way of looking at it," Jake replied putting his arms out for a hug.

I walked over to him not realising my leg wasn't even a little sore any more. He held me in his arms for a good 10 minutes then he let go and asked "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, there's a party down at school but I'm not sure if I want all the people asking about Jade"

"Yeah, how about we spend the day down at the beach, it's a warm day today, we could go for a swim?"

"Okay, sounds good"

I got in my bathers and Jake drove us down to the beach, we went for a swim and it was so fun. We splashed around and it just took my mind off of everything, it was like we were the only two on the beach actually there was only one family was there, it was kind of cute seeing parents taking there kids to the beach it reminded me of when I was little and we went to the beach a lot.

After our swim we laid on our towels in the sun talking about all kinds of things.

We talked until the sun went down and decided to go home for tea. Mum invited Jake for tea because he had been so good for me, In my opinion he has been to good. We enjoyed are dinner a lot, I was glad mum accepted Jake.

We got home from the restaurant and went to 'bed', well that's what mum thought any way. Jake had to go catch up with his werewolf friends because he ditched them last night. I felt kind of bad because he ditched his friends for me but then again I'm happy that he did.

Jake didn't want to leave me so he took me with him to see his friends, they were more than I thought there was. It was like a horror film, It was midnight and a full moon and werewolves sitting on top of the hill, but they weren't howling. Jake and I sat on our hill, the one he showed me the day Jade left. We sat there till sunrise; Jake was keeping me warm by staying as a wolf although even when he wasn't a wolf he was hotter than any human. I slept all the next day off and mum didn't come to wake me.

Jake stayed close for the next couple of weeks to make sure I was okay even know I told him a million times that I was. I say I'm really lucky to have him.

I haven't known Jake for a long time but it seems like a life time and I'm hoping it will be. I love him more than anything and always will. I need Jake in my life; I don't know how I would have coped without him. I hoped Jade would come back to visit some time but if she doesn't who knows what I will do.

By Megan Rose Anderson 3


End file.
